The End/Episode 9
"One of Us" is the ninth episode of The End. Plot Synopsis Danny learns more about the "Save-Lot Bandits", and makes a horrible mistake. Previously Danny was locked in a room, in which he is told he has to eat Charlotte's body. He meets a man, Fredo, who used to be a cook. A dead man is thrown into the room, and he reanimates, making Danny realise that everyone is infected. Eventually Danny gives in, and begins to eat Charlotte's body. Plot Danny was sitting against the wall, his back leaning against it. There was blood on his hands, stomach and mouth. He kept his eyes on a small crack on the opposite wall. He couldn't keep his eyes away from it. But it wasn't the crack in the wall that he was thinking about, and it wasn't Charlotte either. He kept thinking that this was the beginning. This was where he would become evil, where he would kill humans for food. He remembered what Nicholas said to him; "you kill or you die". It all made sense now. He remembered how it tasted. The taste of blood, intestines, bone. But what he couldn't get off his mind was the fact that it didn't taste bad. It tasted good. The door opened. Nicholas stood in front of him, a smirk on his face. "You full?" he asked. Daniel looked at him with hatred. This was the man who turned him into a monster. "Come on", Nicholas said, "It's about time you got out of here". Danny stood up, nearly throwing up as he looked at what was left of Charlotte. He walked out the door. They were in a hallway. "Follow me", Nicholas said. He walked to the end of the hallway, and down the stairs. Danny closely followed behind, ready to run if he need to. At the end of the stairs, there was a door. Nicholas opened it, and suddenly, they were outside. Danny squinted, his eyes were watering, and he couldn't see. Eventually his eyes adjusted. He was in what appeared to be a small town. Then he realised it was the town that the church was in. The rest of Nicholas' group was in the town, each one of them coming out of their own house. At the other end of the street, opposite the church, was a tree. A lonely tree. Danny felt relieved for some reason. Smelling the fresh air and watching the leaves dance with the wind. But that didn't last long, as screams broke the silence. There was a girl, half naked, being dragged by two men. She was about 8 years old. "What are you guys doing?" Danny asked. "Just business", Nicholas said. The girl was trying to get away from them. "Help! Help me!" she screamed. Then a woman was being dragged behind her. She was older, around 30. "Don't you fucking touch my daughter!" she shouted. She was whacked across the face by one of the men dragging her. They brought the women to the tree that Danny saw. One of the men took out two ropes. He tied them both to branches on the trees. Before the woman passed Danny, she grabbed his arm. "Please don't let them do this!" she said "Please don't let them take my little girl". But Danny ignored her, not knowing what to do. The two women were standing in front of the tree. Nicholas addressed the crowd of people, who were now chanting "Kill them!" "It seems that today we lose two people, two people who could have been assets that coulda helped us. But they were too stupid to realise that we have an advantage over them". He turned to see both of them crying. "We know how to kill", he said, "Jolene and Danielle. May god not give a fuck about either one of you". "No! No!" Jolene shouted. They put a noose around her daughter's neck. They had to hold Jolene back. Nicholas pulled out a gun. He walked to Danielle. She was crying, looking down. "Don't be afraid, child", Nicholas said. He pointed his gun at her chest. Then suddenly, he pointed it at one of her kneecaps, and shot. She fell, with the noose holding her up, choking her. She managed to lift herself up with her other leg, but Nicholas shot that too. Jolene watched as her daughter was choking. She hit the man holding her, and ran off into the woods, not able to watch her daughter die. "Leave her!" Nicholas said, as his men were about to chase after her. Danny looked at her body, hanging there, all the life drained out of her. He watched as the leaves fell off the tree, and landed underneath her. Meghan and Elle were waiting for the rest of them. When they were all back, they sat down in a circle. "What do we do?" Elle asked. "We can't do anything", Xander said, "He's gone". They all went silent. They didn't know what to do with that answer. "But we gotta think about us", Xander said. "Yeah, he's right", Peter said, "Not only do we need shelter, but we need food too". "So we go back to the church, go into one of the stores, and stay there. Then we'll go hunting", Xander said. They walked towards the church. Danny ran towards Nicholas. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked. "I heard about your farm", Nicholas said, "So here's the deal. You provide us with food, we'll leave you alone, if you don't..." he looked at Danielle's lifeless body, "... you'll end up like her". He began to walk away. "Why are you keeping me here?" Danny asked. "I'm not", Nicholas said, "You can leave anytime you want". "Then give me my gun back. The rifle", Danny said. Nicholas walked over to one of his people, and came back with the gun. "You should be holding her real tight 24/7. You never know when you could need her", Nicholas said, "Also, you should give her a name". Danny watched as Nicholas walked away. He turned around, and ran to where he went missing. The group were nearing the church. Suddenly, they ran into Danny. "Where the fuck were you?" Sam asked. "They took me, held me hostage", Danny said. They noticed the blood on his mouth, and hands. "Whose blood is that?" Mac asked. Danny looked at him. "Ch... Charlotte's", he said. "Why?" Mac asked. "They made me-" he looked at Elle. "They made me eat her", he said. They all had shocked faces on them. "But that's not what's important, there's-" "That's not what's important?!" Mac shouted. "Not now Mac", Danny said, "I need to tell you guys something". Mac sat down. "We're all infected", he said. They all looked at him, confused. "What?" Meghan asked. "No matter how we die, we come back", he said. Nobody knew what to say. Sam broke the silence. "We need to go back to the church. We need to dig up Darren", he said. "No, we can't go back, they're there", Danny said. Sam walked up to him and put his hand around Danny's neck. The others pulled him off him. "I'm not leaving him there", Sam said. "Fine", said Danny, catching his breath. "We'll go back then", Danny said, "And we're gonna blow 'em all to hell". Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Category:The End Episodes Category:Issues